1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD); particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display having improved flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
To compare with conventional CRT (cathode ray tube) displays, flat panel displays have the advantages of small volume and low power consumption. Hence, as the development tendency of nowadays electronic products focuses on the features of lighter weight, thinner thickness, shorter length and smaller volume, flat panel displays have gradually replaced conventional CRT displays and become the mainstream monitor product of the 21st century.
There are various types of flat panel displays, wherein the LCD (liquid crystal display) which employs liquid crystals is one of the current dominant products. There are many LCD related products in market. Besides LCD monitors, LCD televisions are getting popular as well. Furthermore, other flat panel display products such as ePapers (electronic papers) which adopt the electrophoretic display technology are also getting commercialized.
Besides the advantages of high display resolution, high color contrast, low power consumption, and low cost, the most significant characteristic of ePapers is that ePaper can be bent as easy as paper. Different from other flat panel displays, but like papers, ePapers can display images by reflecting ambient lights without the help of additional light sources. Most of all, the ePaper can retain the displayed images even after the power supply is cut off, hence the effect of ink on paper can be highly simulated.
Either LCDs or ePapers must meet a certain flexibility requirement. In order to maintain the relative location of elements of a display device to prevent displacement and deformation in case of bending the display device, the connections between the elements must be firm enough.
However, one disadvantage of the existing design is that the connection between the display panel and the light source module is not firm enough. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional flat panel display. As shown in FIG. 1, after being emitted from the light source 1, a ray 2 gets through the light guide plate 3 and a micro structure 4 thereon. Due to refraction and reflection at interfaces, the ray 2 is separated into a ray 2A and a ray 2B. The ray 2A serves as the light source of the display panel 5, while the ray 2B just exits the display module directly and therefore causes the waste of light energy. Consequently, the light energy provided by the light source 1 cannot be effectively transformed into a display light 2C resulting in degraded contrast and sharpness of the display module.